


Like a Cheesy Movie

by PopsChockLiteraryShoppe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe/pseuds/PopsChockLiteraryShoppe
Summary: Alternate timeline where Alice works up the courage to tell FP about her pregnancy.





	Like a Cheesy Movie

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction. It could probably use a better title but I hope you enjoy.  
> Warning: A mild reference to child abuse. It's indirect and not graphic but I figured it might need a warning just in case.

“Oh my God,” Alice breathed. She was in disbelief. Positive. The pregnancy test was positive.

Alice felt her eyes start to burn with tears. How could she be so stupid? To be in high school and pregnant? And of all people, FP Jones, the son of the leader of the Southside Serpents was the baby’s father.

Before she could go into full panic mode, the door to the bathroom stall suddenly swung open and Alice felt like a deer in the headlights as her eyes locked with Hermione’s.

“Go away,” Alice yelled, slamming the door back into place.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t see anything. The door wasn’t locked. I’m sorry,” Hermione said quickly and Alice could hear her footsteps running away.

 _‘At least FP isn’t a Serpent. He wants out. He's always talking about he wants for things between us to be more than just an occasional hook up. Maybe telling him won’t be so bad. Maybe we can make this work,’_ she thought.

FP’s best friend Fred had once tried to convince them that they should just go steady since they clearly liked each other so much. But Alice was just looking for a good time and FP knew how to give her that. Staring at the positive test in her hand made her realize that she had been having too much of a good time.

She dug her fingers into the palms of her hands and willed herself not to cry. She was stronger than that. She was tough and this little piece of plastic was not going to make her feel any different. She gathered herself and walked out of the stall to tease her hair in the mirror. Penelope was standing next to the sink but based on the fact that all she did was make a snide remark about the leather jacket that she was wearing, Alice could only assume she hadn't seen a thing when the stall door had been preemptively opened.

Alice simply bit her tongue and walked out of the bathroom. She was now doing everything for two and it was decidedly not the best idea to get in a fight when pregnant.

Alice made her way to Biology and sat down next to Hermione.

Normally, the two made small talk but today, Hermione was avoiding Alice’s eyes and stared straight ahead, ready to take notes and praying the teacher would show up quickly so she wouldn’t have to discuss what just happened in the bathroom.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, “What? I know you’re trying to be a good Catholic and get into heaven so maybe you don’t want to associate with a sinner like me, but you could at least look at me."

Hermione’s face went red. “Alice. I don’t know what to say. I mean, I didn’t mean to walk in on you and I’m sorry.”

Alice leaned her face as close as she could to Hermione’s and whispered, “You better not tell a soul.”

“This is not my story to tell. I promise. I won’t say a word to anyone,” Hermione said earnestly, as the teacher made his way to the front of the room to announce they would be watching a video on reproduction.

Hermione’s face went even redder and she looked more uncomfortable.

Alice couldn’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes.

“Perfect,” she muttered.

After the video, the teacher assigned some reading from the textbook and dismissed the class.

Hermione was quickly shoving her books into her backpack in an obvious attempt to avoid any more conversations with Alice. Hermione liked Alice but was also very intimidated by her. She was from a different side of town and while she seemed nice enough, she associated with FP Jones, who was a Serpent by blood. Hermione had always been warned by her parents and her boyfriend, Hiram, to stay away from them as they only caused trouble.

“Hermione,” Alice said quietly, as Hermione was putting her arms through the straps on her backpack.

“Um, yes?” Hermione whispered back.

“Will you go to Pop’s with me?” Alice asked. “I need someone to talk to and you’re the only one who knows my little secret.”

Looking in her science partner’s eyes, Hermione could see a mix of emotions. Fear. Sadness. Desperation. She wanted to come up with an excuse, but thought of none. Alice clearly need a friend in that moment.

“Yes,” she replied.

The two arrived a Pop's and placed their orders. They sat in awkward silence while waiting for their milkshakes to arrive. The diner was filled with chatter coming from other tables and the occasional ring of the bell signaling a new customer had entered.

Finally Pop returned to the table, setting down a milkshake in front of each girl.

"Thank you," Hermione said, politely smiling at Pop.

She sipped from her glass as Alice continued to stare out the window, not bothering to touch hers.

“Alice, why did you ask me to come here?” she asked.

“Because you’re the only one who knows my secret and I need to talk to someone,” Alice said bluntly.

“Then why aren’t you talking,” Hermione asked.

Alice nodded in a direction behind Hermione and she glanced over her shoulder to see FP and Fred sitting two tables away, chatting happily. They were both disheveled as they had clearly just came in from football practice. Hermione knew that Alice and FP were kind of a thing. It was something everyone whispered about behind their backs at school, but she really didn't know that much about how serious they were.

"Because I'm still thinking and I don't want _him_ to hear anything," Alice said.

Hermione lowered her voice, “Is FP the father?”

Alice nearly erupted in anger.

“Of course!” she yelled. “Who else?”

Hermione’s eyes went wide and Alice felt her face burning as she realized everyone in Pop’s was now looking at her.

Hermione whispered, “I'm sorry. I - What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Alice replied quietly, leaning back in the booth and looking up to the ceiling. Different scenarios playing in her brain.

Just then the bell to the entrance rang, causing Alice to sit up. It was Hal Cooper. He was kind of odd but ultimately he was a good boy from the right side of town. No association with Serpents.

 _‘If only he had been the one to knock me up,’_ she thought. _‘Well, why couldn’t he have been?’_

A devious plan began forming in her mind. She remembered the lesson in Biology earlier. All it takes is one time for someone to get pregnant. It wouldn't exactly be the nice thing to do but it certainly was an tempting option.

“Hello? Alice?” Hermione said, breaking Alice’s train of thought.

“What is it,” Alice said, annoyed.

“You invited me here so I assume you want to know what I think or at least want me to say something. I think you should tell the truth. FP deserves to know that he’s going to be a dad. I think it will be scary at first, but ultimately, things will work out,” Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

Alice huffed and glanced over at him, still goofing off with Fred Andrews.

“I don’t know” was all she could say as she stood up and walked out of the diner, abandoning Hermione at the table and leaving her to pay the bill. Hermione sighed and searched around in her purse to find the money to cover both her and Alice’s milkshakes and began heading to the counter when Fred stopped her.

"Hey, Hermione," he said.

"Hi Fred. FP," she said, acknowledging the boy who seemed annoyed that Fred would stop to talk to her in the first place.

“Is Alice okay,” he asked, looking concerned.

“What do you mean,” Hermione said, running her fingers through her hair and trying to play it cool.

“She just yelled in the middle of Pop’s,” Fred said.

“Yeah, what was that about,” FP chimed in, brow furrowed in confusion.

Hermione stood up straight in an attempt to appear confident.

“Girl talk. That’s all,” she said, quickly walking away towards the counter.

As she reached to hand her money over to Pop, a gentle hand stopped her and she heard Fred’s voice behind her say, “I’ve got this one covered, Pop.”

Hermione looked over her shoulder into his brown eyes and smiled. Their eyes lingered a little too long so FP, being a hopeless romantic, was forced to loudly say, “Get a room!”

Pop chuckled and Fred’s face morphed into a huge grin. Hermione just looked shyly down at her feet with a small smile. Fred kept staring at her, hoping to always remember her like this. He really cared for Hermione, but she was with Hiram. In another life, maybe they could be together and he wasn't going to interfere in her relationship but, God, did he think she was beautiful.

“Do you need a ride,” Fred asked.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

The three headed out towards Fred’s beat up old car as FP declared that he was shotgun.

Fred laughed and shook his head, opening the back seat’s door for Hermione.

As they drove towards her house, FP and Fred made small talk about football.

Hermione watched out the window with thoughts of Alice racing through her mind. She looked up into the front seat at FP. She prayed that Alice would tell him the truth. She also hoped that she would have the strength to not to tell the secret. It was something she had been working hard on, keeping secrets. Hiram was always telling her about the value of information and how you should always get more than you give out. The strategy of just not saying anything was working so far.

“So, I didn’t know you and Alice were friends,” FP said suddenly, pulling Hermione away from her thoughts.

“Um, we’re friends. Er, biology partners. I don't know. Alice is kind of a hard person to be friends with. She puts up so many walls,” she said, picking at the material on her skirt and trying to avoid FP’s eyes.

“Yeah, I know," FP mumbled before continuing in a much firmer tone: "Besides, Hermione Gomez and Alice Smith? _Friends_? Somehow I just don't think it would work out."

Hermione could tell from his tone that he was implying she thought she was too good to be friends with them.

"I don't think Alice wants to be friends with _me_ , not the other way around," Hermione said defensively.

“What will your mom say when she sees me in the front seat of the car dropping you off?” He asked. “Or, God forbid, Hiram. What if he found out?”

Hermione bit her lip and kept staring at her hands on her lap. Her face felt like it was on fire and she could feel FP’s eyes looking at her from the front seat. She truly had no issues with Alice or FP. They were just rougher than the type of people she usually would hang out with. Not to mention, it was a two-way street and neither of them ever seemed to be very enthusiastic about seeing her.

“Lay off,” Fred said, punching him in the arm. “Hermione’s cool. She’s not judgmental like that or she wouldn’t even be in this car right now or at Pop’s with Alice.”

FP rolled his eyes and turned back to face forward.

“Whatever you say,” he grumbled.

They pulled into Hermione’s driveway, who got out of the car and thanked Fred for the ride. She waved back at both of the boys as she closed the front door behind her and she disappeared from view.

“You got it bad for her, man, you should just ask her out,” FP said, as Fred began backing back out into the road, heading towards Sunnyside Trailer Park.

“We’ve been over this a hundred times about why that will never happen. I can't compete with Hiram Lodge. And you shouldn't have to compete for someone's love. It's love. It should just happen,” Fred said. “Besides, if anyone should be trying to make things official it’s you with Alice. I mean, what even are you guys?”

FP readjusted in his seat trying to get comfortable with the shift in the conversation.

“I did ask her to go steady once,” he admitted. “She turned me down flat and said that she could never be serious with someone like me.”

Fred gave him a sad smile.

“I’m sorry. I never knew that,” he said quietly.

"Yeah, well, someday I'm going to get out of Sunnyside Trailer Park and all the girls at school who just wanted FP Jones for a fun time and didn't want to go steady with a bad boy Serpent King will regret it," FP said.

He was clearly trying to play it off as a joke but Fred could hear the sadness in his best friend's voice.

"And you," FP continued more enthusiastically. "You? You're going to be so rich and successful that Hiram Lodge will be shaking with fear. And Hermione's going leave him for her one true love. It'll be like a cheesy movie."

The two laughed.

FP raised his voice to a higher pitch in an attempt to mimic Hermione, "Oh Fred! You always were a better man than Hiram. I should've known from the start that you were the one. Kiss me."

Fred laughed and rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

The two joked around more before they finally pulled into the trailer park.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

FP got out of the car and headed inside. He tried to go straight to his bedroom when he was stopped by his father.

“What the hell are you wearing,” his father said in disgust, gesturing to his Riverdale High letterman jacket. “And who were you with?”

“Fred, dad,” FP responded, annoyed but trying to refrain from showing it in his voice so his dad wouldn't teach him a lesson in "respect".

“I don’t like him. If it weren’t for him, I might have you in line to be the leader of the Serpents,” he snarled.

“I’m my own man Dad, I do what I want. If I wanted to be a Serpent, I would be.”

His father scoffed and sat back down in his arm chair sipping his beer.

“Your girlfriend’s been callin’,” he said. “She wants you to call her back.”

FP sighed and looked at the clock. Football practice had run long and then he had spent so much time with Fred that he was sure that whatever Alice had to say could wait until tomorrow at school. She was probably already asleep or she just wanted to hook up and he was too tired tonight.

Meanwhile, Alice didn’t sleep at all that night. She spent a few hours perfecting an essay. Normally, writing was her favorite thing to do but that night she kept making mistakes and getting writer's block. Every so often she would ask her mother if the phone had rang, hoping she had somehow missed it. It hadn't all night. She laid in bed for hours, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the phone to ring. After a while, she had given up and knew FP wasn’t calling that night. She knew the right thing would be to tell him the truth, but if she couldn’t even count on him to call her back, how could she count on him to be a good father?

The next day at school, she was on a mission to find FP. She got there early and she waited at the front the school, surveying every person who came in.

Hermione walked in with Hiram’s arm around her shoulders. She whispered something to him and he stopped, waiting for her as she went up to Alice.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," Alice said, trying to watch the door to make sure she didn't miss FP.

"How are you," Hermione asked.

"Listen, I don't know what you want, but just go ahead and head to class with Prince Charming over there and leave me alone," Alice said gruffly, peering over Hermione's head to watch the door.

Hermione's smile faltered. She remembered FP's words from the day before and was trying to show that she could be a friend to someone from the Southside but she also knew when to take a hint.

"Well, I'll see you later," she said smiling weakly and turning around to rejoin her boyfriend.

Crowds of students continued pouring in until finally, there he was. FP Jones. Alice marched up to him before she could lose her nerve.

“FP, we need to talk,” she said.

“I was just on my way to –” he said.

She cut him off with a forceful, “Now.”

FP looked confused as she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into a janitor’s closet for some privacy.

“Dear God, Alice. Here of all places?” he said in disbelief, stepping back towards the door.

“FP, where were you yesterday? I needed to see you,” she said.

“I was with Fred at Pop’s. You saw me. Then we picked up Hermione and had to drop her off…” FP began to explain.

Suddenly, Alice’s flashed back to brushing Hermione off in the hallway. She thought she was just being polite but maybe she was trying to tell her something more important. A terrifying thought came to mind. What if she had already told FP about the baby?

“Hermione? Hermione Gomez? What did that bitch tell you because I swear when I see her...,” Alice said angrily and beginning to sound panicked.

FP looked confused.

"Alice, calm down," he said, trying to take her hand but she pulled it away.

“I can’t believe that she would tell you I was pregnant. She gave me that good girl act telling me it was my story to tell and all of that. Oh my God. I should’ve known not to trust her. And that’s why you didn’t call. You found out and you were going to try to avoid me. I was right to not to have wanted to tell you and then she goes and tells you anyways. Everything about this is a mistake!”

Alice was sobbing at this point and FP just stared back with wide eyes and his mouth agape.

“Oh my God,” he murmured.

He was in complete shock and didn’t know what to do. The two stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity until finally Alice made an attempt to leave the closet. He shut the door before she could fully open it and pulled her into a hug.

He kissed the top of her head and said, “Hermione didn’t tell me anything. She was acting weird yesterday but I just thought she was being a Northsider nervous to be in the car with a Southsider. I had no idea. I was tired last night and my dad was home…I had no idea.”

The two clung to one another for several moments before Alice pulled away, looking up at him. Her big blue eyes were red from all the crying. FP wiped away the lingering tears from her face.

“We’re going to make this work,” he said quietly, pulling her in for a kiss. “I’ll get a job. A good one. I’ll provide for you and our baby. I’ll do anything for you, Alice. I know you don’t want to go steady with a guy like me. A guy from the Southside. The son of the leader of the Serpents. But I swear to you, Alice, I will never be like my dad. I will love my child unconditionally. I will be there for the both of you. I love you. Please, just give me this chance.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and stared directly into her eyes.

“Okay,” she said quietly.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Yes. We’ll make this work,” she said.

FP smiled widely and wrapped her into a tight embrace once again and laughed and said, “I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad!”

For the first time since the test came back positive, Alice could feel a weight beginning to somewhat lift of her shoulders and she smiled.

"I love you, FP. I always have," she said.

"I love you too, Alice. And I always will," he responded, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Now, let's get out of here. I don't think breathing in all these chemicals is good for you," FP said, ending the otherwise relatively romantic moment.

The two left closet and, for the first time, walked hand-in-hand down the hallway at school.

Fred caught up with his friend and instantly noticed the two interlocked hands.

"What's going on with you lovebirds," he said happily.

Before FP could share the news with his friend Alice cut in, "I just finally decided to take good old Freddie Andrews' advice and give FP here a chance."

FP chuckled and agreed, taking the hint that she didn't want their secret to be shared.

Clearly Fred wasn't the only one who noticed the new development in the relationship. Hermione gave Alice a big smile and a thumbs up from the other side the student lounge. Meanwhile, Hiram was standing next to her and seemed to be intently studying the body language between the couple across the room. When Alice's eyes met his, he smirked. Alice hated that about him. He always seemed to be playing some sort of game.

Later in the cafeteria, Penelope looked like a lion ready to pounce on her prey. Just waiting for the perfect moment to get Alice alone and make some sort of comment about FP or the relationship or whatever else she thought she could use to hurt Alice.

Alice knew that eventually her secret would come out. The entire school would know. They would all have something to say to or about her. But for now, she just wanted to keep things to herself. She wanted time to figure out how to tell her parents. She wanted to give herself time to prepare for anything Penelope or anyone else at school could throw at her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but somehow, she believed that she and FP would make it work. They were going to be a family.


End file.
